User blog:Mist The Thief Queen/Chapter one
CHAPTER 1 Tired, feet hurt, legs are sore, And fingers are raw from lockpicking. Yet just a little further and Mist can get to the checkpoint and teleport back to her Empire. Yes her Empire, the Zloděj Empire. Great name isn’t it? She renamed the Empire after the former leader died. She was a quarter czech from the old kingdoms and their language was her first one. Sometimes she even slips into czech language without even realizing it and nobody understands. There, there it is. She heaved a sigh of relief. She had to travel all the way from Toaster’s Empire just to steal a diamond, yes, the client wanted the finest thief we had to steal something from a little chest. A ten year old could have done that in the Zloděj Empire. She stepped onto the tall rock marking a secret exit and scraped away some dirt. She reached down and pressed a little button on the rock, then blue tendrils and sparkles spiraled around her and she was teleported back to her home. Back to the Zloděj Empire. “Welcome back Mist!” a thief called, she waved to them and stepped out of the teleportation room. It’s mostly a giant circular room with little niches carved into the side, on the floors of the niches are white circles, and those circles are teleporters. She stepped away and onto one of the balconies to admire the Empire. Now most people hear about an Empire of thieves and think of dirty homes and thugs running around. But they really don’t understand what can be achieved through a little hard work. The entire Empire is underground, due to the love for secrecy, But it’s stunningly clean, sure it's all in shades of grey and black. But it has fountains with fresh water that people who can’t do missions very often can drink from. Allys with places to hide in case of an invasion. Quite a few gardens to keep the air fresh, the massive trees survive on artificial sunlight made by our scientists. The entire place is homey, that’s the only word for it, the people cut off the stalactites from the roof as it made people nervous. Now it’s like a kingdom was gently placed on the ground. She smiled at all the wonderfulness of it all and start to head down the stairs. Nodding politely to a few thieves running up and down the steps. Mist knew that the main fences were kept in the Dome, it was a tall building where all our fences would trade in stolen goods. The diamond would be worth at least a few hundred gold. But before she did that, she had to check up on the training. She headed down to the pavillions. A massive batch of five pavilions all together, all of them constantly in use by training. “Trainer Stanton!” she called, the finest trainer looked over at her, away from the group of lined up thieves who are throwing perfectly aimed knives at targets. “These thieves are good at, well everything. But one of them is loosening up and I can’t whip him into shape!” he cried. Mist smiled and looked over at the thieves, she saw many of them hitting the targets with perfection or with agonizingly close hits. On a different platform, a few groups were shooting arrows, bulls-eyes everywhere, on the third one, a massive rock wall and other climbing tools with thieves climbing up them with insane speed and agility, on the fourth one a few were lockpicking chests that were laid out. But on the fifth one had a few people sword fighting. Mist saw one of them struggling to even lift his blade and he was hit on the cheek. She stepped over the the trainee, who was being beaten by the trainer. “Enough.” she spoke, her voice carrying power and making all go silent. The trainee gasped in pain on the floor. She held out her hand and knelt down. “Come on soldier, stand up.” she whispered, he looked up with crystal blue eyes and took her hand. She helped him up and reached into one of her pockets. “Continue training,” she said, then flicked her teleporter and teleported over to her quarters. “Hold still!” she hissed, “But it huuurts!” he whined, Mist sighed and gave up trying to clean the gash on his cheek. “How old are you?” she asked, “Twelve mam.” “So you’ve been training for two years and still can’t lift a blade?” “Erm… yes…” he stammered, Mist glared at him and saw him averting his gaze. “Show me your arm.” .” she ordered. He reluctantly rolled up his sleeve and revealed his thin arm, it was unblemished. She picked him up by the collar of the thieves armor and walked to her balcony, then held him out and over the city. If she dropped him he would definitely die. “LISTEN ALL THIEVES!” she yelled, and all heads snapped to attention. “WE HAVE A SPY HERE IN THE EMPIRE.” she shook the lad lightly and he whimpered. “TRAINERS, ZKONTROLUJTE VŠEHO FOR THEIR MARK.” See, in the Empire the children are born with a mark on their arm, a single line a color so black that none of the other Empires could replicate it. When the thieves moved up in a rank, they were given a tattoo around the line to symbolize what they could do. Mist’s mark was for danger. A triangle with circles on all three corners. She earned it for her fighting skills. She tapped the teleporter in her pocket and suddenly they were standing at the Dome. She slammed him onto the ground and glared at him, the other fences rushing up around her. “Who are you?” she hissed, crossing her arms and watching him whimper on the ground. “I… I am no spy.” he tried. She hissed and planted a boot on his chest, making him let out a little whine of pain. “You have thirty seconds to tell me or I will break your ribs.” she growled, he went limp under her and let out a whimper of defeat. “I am a spy.” he whispered. Mist let out a growl of anger and stepped away, then motioned to one of the fences. “Take him to one of the armored caves and get a few guards to watch him.” she hissed. Then walked past everyone and looked to the teleporting rooms. She flicked her device and teleported to her own quarters and pulled out a paper. To all Empire leaders, I need to speak with you urgently. Meet me at the waterfall room on planet C4-23 at the corresponding time. 7/10/4052 10:00 pm She glanced over the letter and folded it up. Then teleported over to the teleportation room and glanced at the labels. Toaster… Black Angels… Weeping Willow… She reached up to her mic on her ear. “Send me eight messengers.” she said. Category:Blog posts